wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Space Cowboy (Coyote x Moonstruck) Incorrect Quotes
Yes, I made an entire page dedicated to incorrect quotes for my two lovely boyos Coyote and Moonstruck. Don't judge me please. ------------------ Coyote: Moonstruck. Honey. Babe. Can I play a song for you? Moonstruck, already sighing: I suppose. Coyote, at full volume singing to a radio: I'M GONNA TAKE MY HORSE TO THE OLD TOWN ROAD I'M GONNA RIIIIIDE TILL I CAN'T NO MORE Moonstruck: Why do you torture me so? ------------------ Coyote: I'm really jealous of your boyfriend. Moonstruck: Coyote, you are my boyfriend. Coyote: I know, darlin', I can't believe it either! I feel like the luckiest dragon alive. ------------------ Moonstruck: Coyote, please. It'll kill you. Coyote: Only if I die. Moonstruck: Yes, that's what killing you means... ------------------ Moonstruck: Time to move on to plan 2. Coyote: Don't you mean plan B? Moonstruck: That would imply that I only had 26 plans. ------------------ Coyote: Fly safely! Moonstruck: I have no say in that matter. Coyote: Then perish! ------------------ Coyote: Hey Moonstruck, did you hear about the joke between 'no' and 'me neither'? Moonstruck: No. Coyote: Me neither. Moonstruck: Okay? Coyote: What, you didn't get it? Moonstruck: No? Coyote: Me neither. ------------------ Moonstruck: Have a good day, Coyote. Coyote: Technically there's only 4 hours until night- Moonstruck: Fine. Enjoy the next 24 hours of your life. Coyote: Well now, wasn't that strangely ominous. ------------------ Moonstruck: What are we eating for dinner tonight? Coyote: For tonight, get ready because I'm servin' LOOKS! Moonstruck, rubbing his face tiredly: Coyote, please, we haven't eaten for three days. ------------------ Coyote: Boy howdy stranger, ya don't seem to be from 'round 'ere, eh? Why dotcha come on with 'lil ol' me and we'll grab a few drinks? They're on me. Moonstruck: I speak 37 languages and this is not one of them. ------------------ Coyote: It's really muggy out today. Moonstruck: If I go outside and all our mugs are on the front lawn, I'm going to kill you. Coyote: //sips coffee from bowl// ------------------ Coyote, looking at the carnage and destruction around them: Don't worry. I have a permit when the guards show up. Moonstruck: That says 'I do what I want...' Coyote: Exactly. Coyote, combat rolls away: Justice served. ------------------ Coyote, walking around: Where in the world did my hat go? I'm gonna kill whoever took it. Coyote, turns around the corner to see Moonstruck posing in the mirror with his hat: That's hot. ------------------ Coyote: Whisper dirty things in my ears, babe. Moonstruck: The floor, the dishes, the clothes that I told you to wash this morning. Coyote: Fair enough. ------------------ Coyote: I know we don't always see eye to eye on things but- Moonstruck: If you say it's because I'm too tall I will kill you. ------------------ Moonstruck: Why do you want to get married anyway? Coyote: So I can kiss you anytime without dragons yelling 'get a room'. ------------------ Moonstruck, drops a coin into a wishing well: I wish for good fortune. Coyote: Well, I wish to be Moonstruck's boyfriend~ Coyote: //seductively empties about 10 bags of change// Moonstruck: Coyote: To be fair, it was a legitimate wish. ------------------ Coyote: My criminal record? The only illegal thing I have done was killing it on the dance floor. Moonstruck: Coyote: Okay, I might have killed a few dragons here and there. Moonstruck: //raises brow// Coyote: Okay! A bunch of people died watching me try to dance... jeez... ------------------ Will be updated sometime soon! Category:Content (WildKadachi) Category:Mature Content